Encuentros de sangre
by Fuu-chan Kaze no Senshi
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en una simple noche de trabajo te encontraras a alguien que pudiera compartir tus gustos por la sangre? (X-over X & Kill Bill)


Holas seres de este planetaaaaaaaaa! (XD)

Acá volviendo a escribir sobre X, jejeje :p

Pues sip, se me ocurrió hacer una curiosa mezcla entre X y Kill Bill ;) Debo decir que pongo a dos personajes que me simpatizan, jejeje :p

Todo surgió cuando un día me dije¿Por qué no probar un fic sin shonen ai o yaoi de X? (aunque no tenga es bueno, se los asegurooooooo! XD XD)

Esta es la muestra...

Disfrútenlo y ya saben, X es de CLAMP que no sé x qué no siguen con X UoU y claro, Kill Bill es de Quentin Tarantino :3

Salu2 y nos vemos abajo (No en el infierno O.o)

**Fuu-chan, Kaze no senshi**

:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3

_¿Qué pasaría si en una simple noche de trabajo te encontraras a alguien que pudiera compartir tus gustos por la sangre?_

**ENCUENTROS DE SANGRE**

" _¿Quién dice que ver morir a alguien no es divertido?" _

La mirada de un hombre vestido totalmente de negro vagaba en medio de la multitud que recibía al manto durmiente en esas horas, él "sonreía" divertido de ver como las personas sin paraguas trataban de huir de la lluvia, mientras que él la enfrentaba, ya que era uno de los deleites en su vida, al igual que fumar un buen cigarrillo, dormir hasta tarde y disfrutar de una buena sesión de sexo sin complicaciones...

_...Cuán simple y práctica es la vida..._

Pero ese momento no podía disfrutarlo al máximo, tenía un trabajo a cuestas que debía cumplir esa misma noche, él podía quejarse luego de todo, luego de claro, recibir una jugosa cantidad de yenes que irían directamente a su cuenta de ahorros para "_fines necesarios_" en esa sociedad...

Caminó hasta llegar hasta un callejón con poca iluminación, basura derramada por doquier y por fin descubrió a donde debía ir, a ese centro ubicado en medio de los sitios de mala muerte de Tokyo, un bar por no decir más...

-Hasta donde tengo que ir para sobrevivir...-rió sarcásticamente el hombre con gafas oscuras mientras aceleraba el paso hasta llegar al fondo del callejón, en el camino sacó una libreta negra de su gabardina y barajó las hojas para encontrar la adecuada, fui ahí que en la página treinta y cuatro vio a su "_elegido_".

-Masuda Keiichi, ejecutivo de una empresa informática, ebrio por naturaleza y fiel cliente de The Dungeon, padre de tres, bah, lo demás es basura...-dijo divertido el japonés cuando vio que la entrada era más cercana, por lo cual cerró la libreta.-...No debo leer algo que no vale la pena en mi trabajo...un muerto es más que un muerto...

Iba a empujar la puerta central para entrar, pero oyó una especie de ruido, agudizó su oído y se percató que eran gemidos, oyó mucho más y precisó que se trataban de dos hombres...

-Creo que este sitio es más de mala muerte de lo que pensaba...-murmuró curioso mientras que lentamente comenzaba a empujar la puerta y pudo divisar a primera entrada que el sitio de paredes blancuzcas estaba vacío, sólo estaban dos hombres sentados cada uno en una especie de asientos altos. Estaban frente a la barra donde habían muchos vasos derramados, sus cuerpos se encontraban arqueados hacia atrás y eran los que producían esos ruidos de placer.-Vaya, vaya, si que tendré una mente pervertida...No fue lo que creí... ¿Pero...entonces?

En el momento que el asesino pronunciaba esas palabras, alguien se ponía de pie, en medio de los dos hombres.

_Una chica.15 años o un poco más. Muy bonita. Cabello lacio, oscuro y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, con unos mechones cubriendo parte de su frente. Vestida con un saco de color negro donde estaba bordada una insignia amarilla-verdusca en el lado izquierdo, el saco a su vez ocultaba una blusa blanca acompañada por un lazo de satín rojo al inicio del cuello._

Cubriendo una parte de sus muslos había una falda de cuadros entre colores grises y verdes que llegaba un poco antes de la rodilla y llevaba puestas unas medias altas blancas y lisas junto a unas tennis blancas.

Lo que más le llamó la atención al hombre es que la mano derecha de la colegiala, ambas mangas del saco y pequeñas porciones de sus labios y alrededores cercanos, se encontraba una sustancia blanca y viscosa.

_...Él sabía muy bien que era eso..._

_...Y ver hacer eso a la chica hizo que algo brincara dentro de él..._

La chica le sonrió a ambos hombres, era una especie de sonrisa angelical, pero había algo más, pudo precisar el asesino, esa chica tenía algo diferente a las jovencitas que él comúnmente veía cuando salían de sus colegios y que hablaban sobre novios, compras y otras estupideces de su edad...

_...Esa sonrisa la conocía..._

Los hombres reían maravillados y eufóricos, mientras le hablaban a la jovencita que aún los veía sonriente y en posición quieta, con sus brazos puestos en cada lado de su cintura, como dispuesta a seguir cumpliendo sus "_caprichos_".

-Nee-chan, siéntate entre ambos¿ne-murmuró uno de los hombres, el del lado izquierdo. Era delgado, de cara lampiña, piel amarillenta, vestido como ejecutivo y a punto de entrar a coma etílico.

-Ese es Masuda...-murmuró casi inaudible la figura en negro, decidió no moverse, sólo observar.

-**¡Hai!**-murmuró la chica tomando una silla de las del alrededor, la puso entre los dos y se sentó entre ellos.

-**¡Eres genial, Nee-chan-**murmuró el otro hombre, este era de cuerpo grueso, cabello negro y barba candado del mismo color, también usaba ropa formal.

-Arigatou...-fue lo único que murmuraron los labios de la jovencita, luego hubo un gran silencio de su parte y lo siguiente fue que agachó la cabeza.

¿Daijobu, Nee-chan-murmuró Masuda preocupado mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza de la chica.

¿Quieres penetrarme-los gestos de la japonesa cambiaron cuando levantó su rostro, su sonrisa demostraba frialdad, deseo y otros sentimientos indescriptibles, que hicieron que los dos hombres y el cazador quedaran perplejos, aunque este último no lo hacía por el deseo carnal.

_...Esa sonrisa...Esos labios...Esa mirada..._

Lo que primero que hizo Masuda fue reírse, maravillado de la propuesta de la niña junto a él y su compañero de trabajo, todo había sido inimaginable, el bar para ellos solos y que esa niña entrara a deleitarlos con sus encantos a flor de piel...

Ahora ella deseaba que la tomara y eso no lo iba a desaprovechar...Ni sus hijos ni su mujer lo harían dar marcha atrás...Una colegiala virgen nunca se pondría así frente a dos hombres que le triplicaban la edad...Oh no...

¿Quieres que lo haga, Nee-chan-murmuró sonriente el hombre mientras acercaba torpemente sus labios a los de la chica que tenía cara de impaciencia, fuera de la bragueta de su pantalón, su miembro erecto comenzaba a rozarse en el muslo izquierdo descubierto por la falda a cuadros.

-O...-la chica dijo esto en voz baja, lo que hizo que Masuda se acercara para oírle mejor, el cazador sin necesidad de estar ahí podía oír perfectamente.

¿O-murmuró el ejecutivo ebrio mientras con su lengua saboreaba el cuello suave y blanco de su acompañante, pensaba que la nueva proposición sería por demás inolvidable.

-...O...¿quieres que te penetre-rió la chica de forma escandalosa.

-**Qué!**-gritaron los dos hombres sin entender, la colegiala sólo miraba y le hablaba a quien le había propuesto el acto.

Un sonido metálico se oyó de la nada, parecía cercano y por debajo de la mesa, una katana en un movimiento rápido y brillante atravesaba el pecho de Keiichi Masuda, él cual gritó del dolor y del terror ante la mirada psicodélica de su ejecutora.

-...Soy yo quien te penetro, ne, Masuda-san-rió divertida la colegiala mientras con su palma hundía más y más el mango y por ende la cuchilla filosa del arma nipona.

-**¡AHHHHHHHHH**ahhhhhhahh..a...-los gritos del hombre inundaron el lugar, pero poco a poco fueron acallándose hasta el silencio mortal.

Su compañero de trabajo estaba en shock, se puso de pie como pudo y tiró la silla al suelo para impedir el paso, avanzó hacia la entrada, mientras que la chica sacaba la katana de un solo golpe, arrojando en el proceso el cuerpo sin importarle nada y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él.

¿Daijobu, Tokuyama-san-dijo entre risas la niña mientras agitaba el arma en su rostro como si tratara de un abanico.-Se ve algo pálido...

-Yo..yo...estoy...b-bien...g-gracias...-apenas murmuró el hombre retrocediendo, sin darle la espalda.

Estiró su mano derecha y pudo sentir el agarradero de la puerta, lo cual hizo que pudiera respirar más tranquilo y sin dar tiempo, empujó tambaleante la puerta como pudo, lo primero con que se encontró fue un brazo que atravesó su pecho desde afuera y lo jaló totalmente al exterior.

-Yare, yare...-dijo la chica mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo confundida.-Deberé de ver...-avanzó hacia la entrada/salida y suspiró.-hmmm, el uniforme se me va a mojar...-y finalmente salió.

Sus ojos castaños miraron cada sitio de oscuridad siendo mojado por la lluvia, bajó con cuidado los escalones agrietados, llevando consigo en su mano derecha la katana aún ensangrentada, vio en el suelo cerca de los escalones el cuerpo acostado de Tokuyama, la sangre cercana a él era lavada por la lluvia que fluía de forma estrepitosa.

Avanzó tranquilamente y se puso en cuclillas, con su katana volteó sin delicadeza el cuerpo, viendo su cara sin expresiones, al igual que sus ojos. Observó con deleite el agujero ubicado en el pecho y hundió levemente las yemas de sus dedos en él, para luego contemplarlos sólo húmedos por el líquido incoloro.

-Hmmm...esta no es mi noche...-se quejó infantilmente, mientras que con la punta de la espada trazaba una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha y el cuello del hombre, logrando que nueva sangre saliera y desapareciera al contacto de la lluvia.

Pudo sentir que pétalos de sakura comenzaban a caer a su alrededor, mientras que el movimiento de la lluvia era cambiado por una fuerte brisa que apareció de la nada. Uno de los pétalos cayó en la palma de su mano libre y ella lo miró curiosa.

¿Un pétalo de sakura en esta época?

Un trueno rugió e iluminó todo el lugar, dejando ver que la jovencita agachada empuñaba su arma en el pecho de un hombre vestido todo de negro y ese hombre en pie tenía su mano en el pecho de la chica como queriendo atacarla.

-Eres bastante ágil para tu edad...-sonrió divertido el hombre viendo a la chica.

-Y usted también lo es para su edad...-sonrió igual la colegiala.

¿Sabes que el sujeto que mataste adentro era mío-murmuró el hombre, mientras que la lluvia lavaba también sus manos de la sangre.

¿En serio? Pues no le vi una etiqueta con su nombre...-rió animosamente la chica, mientras que con su mano libre corría los mechones húmedos que cubrían sus ojos.

-Como sea...Me debes un muerto, con este que maté, no me darán mi dinero por Masuda Keiichi...-el asesino sacó de la gabardina con su mano libre una libreta de color negro.¿Matas por dinero?

-...Sometimes...-rió la de cabello oscuro.-...Pero me gusta matar porque sí...

-...Sabia respuesta, niña...-rió el sujeto cerrando el pequeño libro y guardándolo nuevamente.-Pero eso no me dará el dinero por él...

¿Cuál es su nombre-dijo como si estuvieran hablando cosas típicas como el clima, la familia y otros.

-...Primero las damas...-dijo el hombre sonriendo y cesando su ataque en proceso, lo siguiente que hizo fue ayudarle a levantarse.

-Yubari...Gogo...-sonrió lo más tranquila del mundo.¿Y usted es...?

-Sakurazuka...Seishirou...-dijo el hombre poniendo su mano en su regazo y sonriéndole seductoramente.

**_)i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()_**

**Notas de las autora AKA yo (XD):**

¿Qué tal? ;)

Era una prueba que no quería dejar x fuera.

Un encuentro entre esa "angelical" y diabólica colegial asesina (O.o) que salió en la primera parte de Kill Bill (Las 2 movies o la movie partida en dos UoUu son geniales, se las recomiendo ;p) y nuestro querido asesino, guardián de los pétalos de sakura que no podía faltar :) **¡CLAMPPPPPPPP, PAGARAN MUY CARO X HACER ESO!****ÒoÓ**, trauma Post-Rainbow Bridge T.T

Si la escena del bar se les hace parecida no es coincidencia, lo hice a propósito, **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA** ) Aunque le hice unos ajustes para el fic jejeje :p

Este fic será corto, pero entretenido (espero O.o XD).

Recibo gustosa "rivius" o lo que sea, menos: Amenazas terroristas, bombas, fotos de Bush con o sin ropa (**GUACALAAAAAAA!** XoX), tomatazos, spam, virus, etc. XD

Cuídense muchooooo!

**Fuu-chan, Kaze no senshi**


End file.
